


a boy and his dad

by BazzyBoi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, French Kissing, Gay, Groping, Incest, M/M, Omegle Roleplay, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, gay incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazzyBoi/pseuds/BazzyBoi
Summary: *This was a roleplay I did on omegle and it was so good I just had to save it.*A dad caught his son in a very embarrassing outfit. So, he takes advantage of the situation and the two soon form a bond, one which neither of them expected.
Relationships: Daddy/Son, father/son - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	a boy and his dad

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS OBVIOUSLY FICTIONAL! EVERYTHING IN THIS DID NOT HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE! DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!

You: 15

Stranger: 29, too old?

You: nah

Stranger: Cool

You: so what are you into?

Stranger: Underage, incest. You?

You: yeah same. I love being dominated as well

Stranger: Perfect

You: you wanna start

Stranger: Do you mind playing someone a little younger? And being my son?

You: yeah ok

Stranger: Perfect, whatever age you're comfortable with

You: i don't mind.

You: you can pick

Stranger: Ok...mind being 10? I find you in your sisters room with nothing but a pair of her underwear just playing silly games

You: cool

Stranger: Hey little man, what's going on here?

You: "o-oh. n-nothing daddy. just playing around" I put my hands behind my back and look down at the floor

Stranger: "Haha you know you're sister would get so mad if she saw you in her clothes?"

You: "really?"

Stranger: "Course! Why are you wearing them?"

You: "W-well... I just like it when I'm in them." I start tugging at them a little

Stranger: Seeing his discomfort, watching him pulling at the underwear is stirring something it really shouldn't"Hey no wait, don't worry. I don't mind"

You: "r-really daddy" I look up with puppy dog eyes

Stranger: Those little eyes just kill me "Of course not! I want you to be happy. I think you look very nice"

You: "I think so too" I perk up a little

Stranger: "Do you ever wear any of her other clothes?" I ask, sitting down on the edge of the bed

You: "yeah, all the time when she's out." Ii sit directly on your crotch

Stranger: Oh god, felling his little body pressing on me is too much "Do you ever try on some of her dresses or just her underwear?"

You: "I sometimes wear her dresses, but Ii mainly like wearing her underwear" I start to wiggle around a bit, trying to get comfortablle

Stranger: I need to be careful, I cannot let him feel my erection. I'm rock solid. "How about you go over and put on your favourite dress for daddy and then we can play a game?"

You: "yeah ok" I jump up and take off the underwear, showing off my perfect bubble butt. I slip on a very short dress, only coming up to my upper thigh

You: "how do I look?"

Stranger: For a second I almost couldn't hold myself back when he pulled off that underwear "So pretty baby, like a beautiful little girl"

You: "thank you daddy. " I start to blush

Stranger: "Hey now don't be embarrassed, you've nothing to be ashamed of"

You: "ok daddy" I jump back up on your lap again, feeling your erection press against my butt

Stranger: Fuck he landed right on my cock "Oh sorry baby, why don't you sit beside me instead?"

You: "no I like sitting right here. it makes me feel good. don't you feel good daddy?"

Stranger: "I feel so good baby. Ehm, there's something I'd like to talk to you about ok?"

You: "what is it daddy?"

Stranger: "Well, you know the way I said you look like a beautiful little girl? I know you're not but sometimes when a man see's a beautiful girl he likes to do things with her..."

You: "like what daddy?"

Stranger: I reach around and put my hand on your knee, rubbing only a little way up your thigh "Well can you feel daddy's peepee? The way it's very straight and hard? That's part of it"

You: "oh I do like that part"

Stranger: "Oh you think it feels nice?"

You: "It feels very nice" I wiggle my butt again and my dick gets a little hard.

Stranger: I reach my hand all the way up your dress to your dick and squeeze it very gently "Yeah baby, just like your peepee is hard. I like that too"

You: I let out a small moan

Stranger: "Mmmm you like feeling that? Maybe you can be a little girl just for daddy for a couple of hours? How does that sound?" I begin to very slowly stroke you

You: "mmm yes daddy. I would love that"

Stranger: "Good girl, why don't you stand up for a second so daddy can take some of his clothes off. It isn't fair your peepee is free in that dress"

You: "Ok daddy." I stand up facing you, my dick is making a tent in the dress

Stranger: I stand up and quickly take off everything. My cock is standing straight out in front of me. I sit back on the bed and pull you closer to me. " Daddy also likes to kiss beautiful girls, why don't you give daddy a kiss on the lips?"

You: Ii straddle your legs and start to kiss you

You: I'm very inexperienced

Stranger: I almost laugh as he pecks me on the lips and leaves his lips there. He's too cute. I put a hand on each butt cheek and forcefully pull him against me. I force his lips apart with my tongue

You: I let out a moan into your mouth as my dick is pushed against your torso

Stranger: I know there's no stopping what's going to happen now. I break the kiss. "Ok baby, when you're girl like this and I like you so much we could be boyfriend and girlfriend. How does that sound? Because boyfriends and girlfriends keep secrets for each other"

You: "ok daddy, that sounds like fun" I giggle a little

Stranger: "You're so cute. Ok so that means you're my beautiful girlfriend and that all of this is completely our secret? Not even mommy can find out"

You: "ok daddy, I promise I won't tell anyone" I look at you with an innocent smile

Stranger: "Good girl" That smile, that look on his face is irresistible. I cup your ass again and lift you onto my lap. Kissing your lips, your neck

You: I moan into your shoulder and grasp it with both hands

Stranger: I roll over on the bed so you're beneath me, I push your hands up over your head and begin to kiss down your body above your dress

You: I unknowingly thrust up into the air, my cock making a noticeable tent

Stranger: I see how hard his little cock is. I need to see it, I crawl a little down the bed, run my hands slowly down your body to your legs. I part them enough so your dress hikes up. Then I roll it up a little more so I finally see it

You: A moan slips out of my moith

Stranger: Looking you in the eye I kiss the inside of your thigh, kidding my way up I finally break eye contact and look at your little hard cock. I kiss it gently on the tip and gently cup your smooth little balls

You: "p-please daddy"

Stranger: I part myh lips, sliding your little cick into my mouth. Sucking in and out. I've never felt such a thrill. I reach down and begin stroking myself

You: I shut my eyes and moan louder then I ever have.

Stranger: His moaning drives me on. Sucking harder, faster. A thought enters my head, can he even cum yet? I don't care. Keep sucking

You: I keep on letting out little high pitched squeals and say "n-no daddy. I-I have to pee"

Stranger: I pull away for a bare second "it's ok baby, let it happen" I'm instantly back sucking

You: "daddy, I-I" I moan loud as a tiny dribble of cum leaks into your mouth

Stranger: I stop sucking and just hold him in my mouth. Feeling him buck and cum almost drives me over the edge. I wait till I feel him getting soft and finally pull away from his dick. Swallowing his little load I move back up the bed to be beside you. I put an arm under you and pull you close. Giving you a kiss I ask "How was that my beautiful little girl?"

You: "that was amazing daddy! but your peepee is still hard?"

Stranger: "Don't worry about that baby, are you happy? Are you ok?"

You: "I feel great daddy" I smile at you and kiss you again, my little cock begins to stiffen again.

Stranger: I can't believe when I feel his cock twitch again. I put my hand between us and just rub him on top of his dress "Good baby, I'm glad. I really do think you're one of the most beautiful girls I've seen you know?"

You: "oh daddy" I blush

Stranger: "Now baby, remember there's no need to blush" I gently kiss you again

Stranger: *Is this role doing anything for you man? Keep going or do you want something else?*

You: *yeah definitely keep going*

Stranger: *Cool I know it's a bit sleazy but it gets me*

You: *same!*

Stranger: *perfect*

Stranger: '"You know baby, there's something else boyfriend and girlfriend do but it's really only if they really love each other and the girlfriend really wants to help?"

You: "I love you daddy, I'll do anything"

Stranger: I just have to kiss you again for a minute after you say that. Pulling you against me

You: I smile and sink into the kiss

Stranger: Finally I can't wait any longer. "Baby do you know anything about sex? Or why our peepees get so hard?"

You: "only a little. it means when a boy and a girl love each other very much and they do fun things together."

Stranger: I smile "Yes that's it exactly. Well one of those things is when the boyfriend puts his peepee inside the girlfriend and it feels really good"

You: "really? can we try it daddy?"

Stranger: "Yes baby I think we will. But if we do it means we really are boyfriend and girlfriend and this is super secret ok?"

You: "super secret," I smirk and put a finger on my lips

Stranger: Smiling again I say"Ok if you're sure? Now this is going to sound very strange but my peepee will be going into your bum. All the way in"

You: "in my bum?" I giggle, "ok if you say so daddy"

Stranger: "Good girl, first I just want you to sit back up on daddy and rub your butt against my peepee. Even that feels good and I want you to feel how much will be going in"

You: "sure thing daddy" I smile up at you and sit back up

Stranger: As you straddle me I put one hand on your thigh, the other I reach up your dress and just gently begin to stroke you again "Can you feel it baby?"

You: I moan slightly and rub my butt up and down your dick, "Y-yes"

Stranger: Breathing heavier I begin to move my hips, grinding against you. Your dress lifts up and suddenly I'm moving it up and down against your bare crack

You: "d-does it feel good d-daddy?" I stutter out

Stranger: I'm moaning now "Mmmm yes its great, you're great. Do you feel how big it is? Now it will hurt a bit at the start but I promise you you'll really begin to enjoy it"

You: "o-ok daddy" my eyes are half lidded

Stranger: "Oooohhhhh god ok baby it's time. Are you sure you want this?"

You: "yes, I'm d-definitely sure" I smirk up at you, anticipating whats to come

Stranger: "Ok, get back on the bed beside me. We need to start a different way make it easier for you. Kneel down first and then lay your head on the pillow"

You: "ok daddy." I slide my butt off your dick one last time and slump my head on a pillow, my big butt waving in the air. "I'm ready"

Stranger: "You're so beautiful baby and I love you very much" I get behind you and just look at your perfect ass for a second before I gently pull your cheeks apart till i can see your hole. Leaning forward I just probe the outside with my tongue

You: I let out a moan as I feel your tongue swirl around the rim of my hole

Stranger: I push my tongue in, probing, licking, getting you good and wet

You: "uhh, daddy it feels soooo good"

Stranger: Finally I pull away and pick two fingers. I push them against you. Feeling the resistance before they finally slide in

You: "uugh" a mix of a moan and a grunt slips through my soft lips.

Stranger: "It's ok baby you're doing great." I wait a minute till I feel you stop flexing then pull them almost out and then back in. Then I begin rotating them. Trying to stretch you

You: I feel the pain slip away and enjoy the sensation

Stranger: I know you're not ready, a dick is a lot more than two fingers and I really wish I had real lube but I can't resist anymore. I pull them out, I spit down on my covk rubbing it all over I kneel behind you and put my hands either side of your hips

Stranger: "Now baby this is going to hurt at first but just know you're making me so happy and proud of my little girl and it'll begin to feel good in just a few minutes"

You: "ok daddy. I trust you" I grip the bed sheets, excitedly anticipating

Stranger: I finally move my hips forward, pressing my cock at your opening. Applying pressure " I need you to relax baby. Actually I need you to push like you're taking a poopoo. It'll help"

You: I do exactly that as I feel your dick sliding into me. I wince at the pain but hold it through till the end

Stranger: Jesus its amazing. So inceredibe. I break through the initial resistance, the continue pushing. "Uughhhh Jesus Christ"

You: "ugh" Ii grunt, feeling the pain fade a little. after a couple of minutes of slow sliding the pain completely disappears.

Stranger: I've been pulling in and out so slowly knowing he's in pain, uncomfortable but then I feel him almost begin to relax. "How a,re you feeling baby?"

You: "Its really starting to feel good. can you harder please daddy"

Stranger: "Haha yes baby, this is what they call fucking baby" Now I really hold your hips, picking up pace. Harder faster. Breathing hard, moaning loudly

You: I let out a moan and start involuntarily thrusting my hips upwards.

Stranger: "yes baby yes, fuck yes"

You: "uhhh daddy it feels soooo good" I start panting and my tongue slips out my mouth and start drooling

Stranger: "Oh you're really daddy's little girl, ugh yes yes, you're incredible, fuck fuck fuck" I can feel the wave coming, I know I'm nearly there...

You: "yes! yes" I am daddy's little girl" my dick starts to throb

Stranger: I... can't...hold...back...the orgasm rocks me. A few more thrusts and I cum as hard as I ever have in my life

You: I feel the stream of hot fluid fill my insides and I cum. I cum more than before and it splatters all over the bed sheets

Stranger: Finally it begins to subside. I feel weak. I pull out if you and roll onto my side "That's the greatest sex I've ever had baby"

You: "that was incredible daddy, I love you so much"

Stranger: *Dude that was great. You nailed your side*

You: *that was the best and longest roleplay I have ever done!*

Stranger: *Can't believe I found someone to play that role*

You: *it was so hot, you were amazing!*

Stranger: *You had me truly buying into it, I was so close to cumming the whole way*

You: *omg same. I had to hold back comming so many times through that*

Stranger: *This must be something you've thought about?*

You: *100%*

Stranger: *Yeah same*

You: *it was just so incredibly hot. I can't really get over it*

Stranger: *Haha same. It's as close to the real thing as we'll ever get so I guess we have to enjoy it lol*

You: *yeah same lol*

Stranger: *I really need to fuck someone now*

You: *omg same! I'm so fucking horny!*

Stranger: *I'd settle for a grown man lol*

You: *I'd settle for anyone lol*

Stranger: *A hole and a heartbeat*

You: *I just really wished you could've fucked me for real*

Stranger: *Oh you don't know how much I want to*

You: *fuck now I'm hard again lol*

Stranger: I keep scrolling up quickly to reread parts. Jesus you were good

You: *thanks, you were really good as well*

Stranger: I won't but this is the closest I've come to risking looking something underage up. Just can't though

You: yeah its a shame lol

You: but you have this to look back on so thats something I guess

Stranger: True. I'm finally going to finish. Thank you!

You: you're welcome :)

Stranger: Bye ;)

You: byeee

Stranger has disconnected.


End file.
